The Unknown Player
by BagelBoy101
Summary: A new Percy Jackson/Star Wars fanfic, because I think there aren't enough. Basically, Percy is betrayed, as usual, and finds his way into space. There, he takes place in the Star Wars saga. I'm not sure if it will have the newer movies, like The Force Awakens. But it will have the Clone Wars series, and it will be a large portion of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is just an author's note, even though I know people hate those. I just wanted to say welcome to my new story, and the introduction can be found by looking at my other story, Broken Omega. The first 4 chapters are the introduction to this one and another I'll start eventually based off a crossover between Marvel and PJO. Anyway, thank you for seeing this, and please leave reviews for chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter to my new story. Technically you wouldn't have to read the chapters of the other story, but its recommended. Anyway please review and on to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, and Lucasfilm owns all of Star Wars, and now sadly Disney does too Rated M**

"_Nothing in the Universe can stop you from letting go and starting over." _

_-Guy Findley_

**Percy POV:**

After receiving Hestia's blessing in Olympus, Percy left. He had no idea what to do now after everything that has happened, or where to go. He had nowhere to go. Right now he walked along Montauk Beach, a place he always held close where he could truly relax and think at. Hestia had given him unlimited funds in drachmas and mortal money, so he had rented a cabin and was staying there for right now.

When he finished his morning walk, he went back into the cabin. The floorboards creaked as always, and every surface was covered with dust. Spiderwebs lurked in corners even after he had swept the entire place. The only problem was that without his mother it no longer brought back good memories. She had been his anchor when all else failed. She supported him no matter what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He couldn't remember a single time she yelled at him. She even married Gabe for him! Every day he thought of her. It was true, you never know what you have until you don't have it.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he sat down on an ugly worn out dull green couch. The only thing he was positive he wanted to do was get stronger. If the day Tartarus crawls out of his pit does come, Percy will be waiting with a sword in one hand and a can of whoop-ass in the other. In order to be ready for this he had developed a training plan each day, with excruciatingly difficult exercises. He would start every day with a simple egg and toast breakfast, then take a walk along the beach to clear his mind. After, he did 50 pushups, and rose it by 5 each day. Then, he would do the same number of sit-ups, rising at the same increments. Ending his morning, he would spar with water soldiers he created. The soldiers were created to oppose specifically him and took energy to create and maintain. He had yet to beat one. For lunch, he just had a sandwich and some fruit. After, he meditated for an hour to calm his mind, but expand his mental capacity. Doing this let him use his powers in greater proportion and made him have more stamina when using them. When he was done meditating, he sprinted for 5 miles on the beach and finished with a distance run with 5 more miles then 10 miles back. Finally, he worked on his powers in the water. He could freeze water, boil water, mist travel small distances and control water's movements with his mind. He hadn't gone into the powers he got from Hestia as he wasn't sure what they were.

Percy was once again startled out of his thoughts by a soft rumbling. It sounded a bit like an engine, but he could hear it above his cabin. What the hell was that? As he heard it get closer, he could hear the sand blowing outside in plumes, and the contents of the cabin started rattling like the whole house was a giant massager. He stood up and walked to the door, one hand in his pocket on Riptide. Cautiously opening the door, he saw what could only be described as a spaceship from a sci-fi movie. It was a sphere about the size of his cabin with an indent going through the center and two blue lines on one side, that seemed to be propelling it forward. He just stared at the ship, wide eyed with his jaw hanging open watching it descend right next to his cabin. The sand was flying everywhere around him, and he finally had to squint to keep it from getting in his eyes. He knew for sure his clothes would be covered in sand later but what could he do.

When it hit landed on the ground, he could hear the engine sound fade and the glowing lines also faded to a darker blue. Then a doorway appeared out of nowhere on the side and lowered a ramp onto the sand. Percy just watched the event play out. He had no words for what was happening but was almost positive an alien spaceship just landed right next to him. The being that walked out confused him just as much as the sip did. It was tall, completely white, and wore elegant robes with long sleeves. The weirdest part was its head and neck. The neck was too long to makes sense with the rest of its body, and its eyes were very wide and stretched vertically. The whole eye was black, and it had a strange Voldemort nose.

It looked at Percy intensely, and Percy felt like it was judging him critically. Then it spoke. "Greetings, I am Taun We of Kamino, Administrative aide for Prime Minister Lama Su. Who might you be?"

Percy just looked at the alien, which he could identify as a she based on her voice. It took him a second to realize she was talking to him, and even longer to form his words. "Ummm… I am Percy Jackson, from Manhattan? Where exactly is Kamino?" he sputtered.

"Kamino is my home planet in the Kamino system located in an extragalactic star system. Based on your planet's technology, I can infer you have not yet established space travel and therefore have no political ties. Is this assessment correct," Taun We looked at him quizzically. Percy's eyes were bugging out of his forehead. This thing was and alien, from a whole different galaxy, where apparently extraterrestrial life existed? Cool.

Percy realized Taun We was waiting on an answer. He made sure his voice was much more composed before speaking. "Yeah we haven't really explored space that much. In fact we weren't sure there was other life anywhere but apparently there is. Please tell me you haven't come to invade and enslave all of us?" Percy asked. He's seen enough movies to see how these things usually go.

"I have not come to breed violence. We specialize in cloning technology for any purpose, and our facilities are far more advanced than any other." Percy was now officially shocked. Apparently cloning was a common thing in space.

"So why are you here? Isn't it a little long of a journey to get here?" Percy asked T-girl. Yes, that was his name for her.

"It is true, your planet is very isolated from the populated galaxies. However your planet also consists of humans for which I need to study." T-girl answered. Percy could calm down a little bit, but he hoped studying didn't mean picking apart his body and playing with it like that operation game. "We have been contracted to create a grand army for the Galactic Republic. I, as Administrative aide, have been sent to find an ideal specimen from which to clone for the army. This is my final planet to examine before selecting the specimen."

Percy's mind was racing. What was he supposed to do about the alien looking for a poor guy to clone? The poor guy that could be him. Percy shuddered. "Sooo do you need help finding a pretty good guy to clone? I know a few, but Earth isn't really the best place to look for an army clone. Most of us tend to be very stupid, egotistical, and have lots of other crappy qualities."

"If that is the case than I might have to cross this planet off my list. However you don't seem to be too bad of a person." T-girl said. Percy realized what T-girl was implying. He could have a bunch of mini Percy's running around the galaxy fighting bad people. It didn't seem as horrible as he thought it would be. "I would need to run some other tests on you, but you could be just what I need. Of course, you would be compensated generously for your contribution, and you would need to travel to our home world and remain there for some period of time," T-girl continued.

At first Percy's brain was denying it repeatedly. How irresponsible would it be of him to just ditch his planet, his friends, his family just to be cloned. But then he genuinely thought about it. He had no friends after Camp Half-Blood cast him out. His true family was gone, including his own father. Nobody would miss him beside Hestia. But Hestia. She would be devastated to know he was leaving this planet. But the more he thought on it the more sense it made. He could start a new life with a promising start. And if it came down to it he could come back to Earth with an army of himself by his side to kick Tartarus' ass back to… well… Tartarus. Then he decided on it. "I'll go. I don't see too much harm coming from it, and I don't have much hear to stay for. But before I go I just need to write a note to somebody." Percy told Tuan We.

She nodded in response. "We must discuss more on our agreement on the way to our main facility. You will also have to be approved by our Prime Minister before the process starts." Percy nodded and went back into his cabin. He took out a notepad and scribbled out a note to Hestia. Of course he felt horrible about it, but he didn't really have time to talk to her.

_Hestia,_

_You've helped me more than you could ever know. I feel horrible for this, but I have decided to leave for a while, maybe forever. You won't be able to find me, and I'm not sure if Iris messages will work. Don't look for me, and don't feel like this is your fault in any way. This is my decision alone. I'm not in Alaska so there is no need to look there. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't stand being on this ground any longer. Have a good life, and I might return someday. _

_With love, Percy_

Percy tossed the note in his fireplace and muttered "To Hestia" and watched the note crumble. Walking back outside, he was T-girl waiting patiently by her ship, hands folded in front of her.  
I'm ready," he told her. And together, they boarded the ship.

-Line Break-

Percy and Taun We arrived on Kamino after a couple hours of Percy rattling off non-stop questions about what space was like, and how the ship was awesome. Percy learned all the essentials about the galaxy and the Galactic Republic, and how tensions were rising between the Representatives. When they landed Percy was instantly thrilled about the planet. A planet covered in water, with regular and almost non-stop raining? It was perfect.

They disembarked the ship the Kaminoan tossing her hood over and Percy sprinting out and doing a couple twirls in the rain. He looked at the huge facility around him, about 5 times the size of Manhattan. It was full of gray semi-spheres rising out of the water on stilts connected by bridges. The semi-spheres easily dwarfed the Empire State Building, and he could see several hangars on each dome. This would be his home for a while, and he loved it. His first introduction to an alien world was surprisingly good. The two walked into the largest dome and strolled through a hallway. Percy noticed how the Kaminoan took everything at a leisurely pace, but he didn't mind. He was too busy staring at the blinding white hallway, thoroughly cleaned that it looked brand new.

They came to a doorway, that opened into a room about the size of the ship and round, with one Kaminoan sitting on a chair that looked a little too much like a ladle to Percy. The Kaminoan was just as tall as T-girl but was wearing darker robes and had an interesting mohawk. He rose from his chair at the same leisurely pace as everyone else here. "Taun We" he greeted, bowing his head. "And what shall I call you?" he asked, looking at Percy.

"Erm… Percy Jackson. I'm supposed to be a clone specimen." Percy said.

He looked at Tuan We, who only nodded. "I am Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. It appears we have much to discuss," he made a hand gesture and two more seats lowered from the ceiling. Percy plopped in one of them, his feet not even reaching the floor even though he was quite tall. "In case you have been informed incorrectly, you are to be a host for which we will create a clone army from. This army is to be provided to the Galactic Republic, and the contract is standing," he told Percy, who knew most of this but furrowed his brows at the last part.

"What do you mean standing contract," he asked.

"This means we will continue to clone and provide troops for as long as the Republic requires them, and can pay for them," Percy nodded in acceptance. He didn't have any issues with what happened with the clones. "I would like to request that you let us explain the cloning process to you," he asked Percy. He nodded because he was also a little curious. "The cloning process starts with taking your DNA and making any altercations needed to create an ideal specimen for the army. Once we have developed the DNA, we will clone it and create embryos. Our technology allows us to half the time it takes for the unit to grow and mature. Units will have less independent thinking ability than the host and are trained to follow orders to the very last detail. However they will still be far more superior to droids. Along the way, each unit will be educated about different galaxies at a young age. Once the unit reaches its adolescent age, we will begin combat training. Units will be assigned a squad, and squads will make up larger legions and battalions, which shall make up the army. Each squad can be trained in different skills. All will have a general combative knowledge, but some will be more focused as a medic, pilot, or several other specialties. Alongside the army, we will create and provide combative vehicles, ships, weapons, and other necessities for the army. Do you have any questions?" Percy soaked up every word Lama Su said and thought about it all. It sounded like this army was going to be very impressive.

Percy had several questions though. "I do have some questions. For one, why will units be less independent than the host? Creative thinking can be helpful in several situations." Percy asked.

Lama Su had an answer immediately. "They will still have creativity and independent thinking. However we have concluded that units will work together better if they are less independent and think as a general group. They will also be more obedient towards orders and thinking as a collective instead of an individual will benefit most situations to allow maximum productivity."

Percy could respect that but was still bothered by the way Lama Su explained that they would be very obedient. But Percy knew he couldn't change the process that worked for them. "I think I'm ok with everything." Lama Su smiled at that. "Can we talk about what I'll get in return because I'm new to the whole galaxy and I need some things," Percy didn't want to sound selfish, but he wanted some things from these people.

Lama Su smiled once again, knowing that greed always drove people. This human seemed to be better than most, but Lama Su knew everybody had needs. "Of course we may. With our agreement, we will give a starting payment of 1 billion credits, alongside a place to stay if need be. We will need you to stay on sight for a least a year to ensure we have a perfect specimen. After which you may leave the planet, but we will need some way to contact you in case we need something else." Percy thought this seemed rather generous for just his DNA. But he had some other things he wanted and hoped they would let him have them. He knew that this was going to be a huge army and knew he didn't necessarily trust the Republic only based on what he had heard. He needed a way to ensure this army wouldn't cause harm to innocents intentionally and needed a way to stop them if needed. Plus, who doesn't want his own army.

"I am honored by everything you are offering me and hate to do this, but I do want something else. I'm willing to substitute it for something you have offered me." Lama Su waved Percy on. Percy had to think about his request and the details before continuing. "I would like a second army made for me specifically. I want 50,000 units monthly with the same necessities as the original army with the same cruisers provided. I would like to have this army unique and separate from the other and loyal to me. I'm willing to give up my 1 billion units for this if it is provided with ammo, weapons food, and everything else needed. We can talk more about the specifics if you want."

Lama Su stroked his chin. This human wanted his own army for his own gains. Although he didn't care what buyers wanted to use their clones for, this could be dangerous to the galaxy. However he had agreed to get rid of his money benefit, and it would be easy to do if they were already making clones. They would only need to isolate a facility to specify troops to this one man. Lama Su would agree, but still wanted to see if he could get a bit of bargaining room. "How about 30,000 units monthly. They will still have all necessities required for the amount."

Percy frowned. He knew enough about business from Annabeth to know Lama Su was just trying to go cheap. Percy would humor him. "40,000 monthly, but they will be trained better than the others. Final offer," Percy finished. He wasn't particularly good at this but was hoping he could at least make this guy a little happy.

Lama Su smiled and held out his hand. "It appears we have a deal, Mr. Jackson." Percy reached out and shook it. "It appears we do."

-Line Break-One Month Later-

Percy laid in his quarters on Kamino. He had since gotten used to everything that had happened and the scenery of Kamino. They figured out the DNA and began cloning about a week ago. He could see their progress if he walked in his facility, but they were only embryos at the moment. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into in this new galaxy but didn't so much mind. It's not like he had a calm life on Earth anyway.

The device in his pocket gave a shrill beep that let him know the Kaminoans needed him at the facility's HQ. He sat up from his bed, stretching himself out. He had been getting back into his workout regime, and the water planet gave him no excuse not to be working on his powers. He practiced every day on his sword skills that appeared to be unorthodox in this galaxy, not that he minded. Everything he did was unorthodox.

Slipping on some robes he liked because they were sea green, he walked out of his quarters. Turning right he went down the hallway. Even though he had been here for quite a bit of time, he still got lost in the repeated white maze of hallways that had no labels whatsoever. How the Kaminoans did it without a map, he might never know. Eventually he got to the only doors he recognized and walked through. The white walls gave way to glass, and he could see the first 40,000 units in their embryo stage. Below, he could also see the first completed cruiser. It was a Venator-class cruiser, and Percy was itching to explore it. Apparently, he would get 3 venator-class cruisers and 1 Acclamator-class assault ship per each 40,000 units. He wasn't going to complain. The Kaminoans had been very generous with this agreement.

Finally he got to the HQ of his facility. This was the only one producing his troops, but they could keep up with the upkeep easily. When he walked in, he took in his surroundings as usual. There were rows of holoscreens along the walls providing information about the facility and cloning status. Several Kaminoans were at the holoscreens monitoring them. In the center of the HQ was a holotable that the head Kaminoan was at. Her name was Kun Tang and Percy loved her. She was different from most Kaminoans which was why she was assigned to his facility. She was more fun, could take a joke, but always got the job done.

She looked up at the sound of the doors opening and saw Percy. "Percy! Not late for once. Did you actually find your way here without a guide?" she teased. Percy rolled his eyes. So what if she needed to send an escort to show him how to get to the HQ every time.

"Yes I did. All by myself," he boasted jokingly. "Why did you feel the need to wake me up at this ungodly hour in the morning," he asked.

Kun just chuckled. "Maybe you should get used to waking up earlier. We'll be getting our troops up at 6 in the morning during training, would you like to train with them?" she asked. Percy shook his head vigorously. He needed his beauty sleep. "Then let us continue. As you already know, our first 40,000 units are in their primary stages and your first venator-class cruiser is ready. As such, we need to create a design for your army."

"You woke me up at 8 to make a design? Come on Kan, admit it you did this to spite me," Percy groaned.

Kan just smiled. "Maybe a little bit. Anyway, your troops armor will have the design on it, as will the vehicles and the cruisers. You'll also need a logo for the army. Do you have any ideas," she asked him.

He had thought a little bit about his army's design. He wanted it to be something to be remembered, even though it would be rare for people to see his ships and army. The color would obviously be either blue or sea green. He couldn't figure out if he wanted the logo to be a golden trident or the Omega symbol. He was leaning toward the trident.

"Ok for the colors I want the plain troopers to be mostly white, with sea green lines going down the arms. I also want the helmets to be blue with green waves going through it, like the ocean," Percy started. Kan nodded along, making notes on the holoscreen nearby. "I want the logo to be a golden trident and to be on the troop's left shoulder pad. When each unit finishes with their training and are ready to be deployed, I want them to be able to decide on a design that represents their whole set of units. I want this to be on their right shoulder pad."

Kan looked at him quizzically for his last decision but marked it down anyway. "I like it so far. And for the cruisers?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure about the colors. Put the trident on the left side underneath the bridge and big enough to clearly see from another ship. For the coloring, I guess make thick blue-green lines going through the ship from fore to aft. Only put two of those on each side though. Make the center hangar doors a dark blue color." Percy finished. "Oh, and make it all look badass," he added.

She laughed. "Will do. I do look forward to seeing these designs. They sound great. If that is all you want, you can leave." Percy thought a little bit.

He realized to keep production going he will have to have a large army protecting Kamino. If he made enemies, destroying this facility would seriously inhibit him. It would be a big target, therefore meaning he would need lots of troops protecting it. "Yes I do have something else," he said. She waved her hand in a 'go on' gesture. "Can you set up an outpost in case a threat comes. Along with that, I would like to send 2 sets of units per year to another planet in the Kamino system along with their cruisers. There they would be close by in case of an attack," Percy was not new to the whole military thing.

"The outpost would have to be created by your own means. The Prime Minster will be reluctant to set up an outpost on their money if it does not specifically benefit them. And since you aren't paying for this army continuously, it doesn't." I would say you would need to find this money your own way, but we could set you up easily to keep troops on another planet in the system. If you wanted another base there to house those troops other than the cruisers, that would also need to come from yourself," she stated. She knew the Prime Minister would never pay for anything that didn't give the Kaminoans money.

Percy frowned. The whole money thing made sense, but it still didn't make him happy. Where the hell was he supposed to get enough money for an outpost and maybe another base on another planet. "Do you know the general cost for each by any chance?" he asked.

"I can make a rough estimate sure. The outpost would probably be about 70,000,000 credits as a starting fee, then probably around 500,000 credits per year for upkeep costs after," Kan stated. Percy cringed at those numbers. If the outpost was that high, who knew how much the base would cost. "As for the base, depending on the size, it will be a lot more. I estimate around 500,000,000 credits or more for building it and around 1,000,000 credits per year for upkeep costs." She told him. He nearly fainted. How the hell was he supposed to get that much money.

"Thanks Kan. I won't be able to afford that probably ever, so I have no idea what to do. You think you could find some jobs for me?" he begged. "For a friend? It'll get me out of here more and out of your hair," he bargained.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything that comes by. That's the best I can do," she resigned.

"Awesome! That's all I need! You're the best Kan," he exclaimed, nearly skipping out of the room.

Kan sighed again. All the other Kaminoans in the room were eyeing where he last stood and her. "I swear that man is going to be the death of me," she muttered.

When Percy got back to his quarters he was incredibly happy. He did everything he needed for the day and might've just found a way to get some money, hopefully by legal means. By his standards that was a successful day. After all, nobody died. He turned on his holoscreen to watch the news. Yes, there was news in space. Don't ask. The Republic Congress was still talking about the incident on Naboo between the Trade Federation and the Naboo people. He knew lots of things went wrong there, but appreciated the jedi for stepping in.

He had just recently begun to research the jedi and what they did. Mostly, he agreed with them. Their actions were always just and good, but their ideals were somewhat flawed. They could never fully complete the job based on their beliefs, and sometimes they were either too involved or not involved enough. Also, they should not rely as much on the Republic for directions and be more separate. He was also curious about the force. It sounded a lot like what he could do with his powers, and he wondered if he could use it. Of course, he would have no idea how, but it would still be useful if he learned.

They handled the Naboo problem correctly and justly, that he could agree on. However, the Republic was much too lenient on the Trade Federation after what they did. They should have sanctions put on them and pay the Naboo a sum of money. The consequences were not near high enough to discourage the Trade Federation from doing it again. But what did he know about politics? He sucked at it. He always used to have Annabeth for these sorts of things.

The comm system on his wrist beeped once again, and Kan's voice cut through. "Hey Percy. I actually have a job for you, from the Prime Minister himself. He needs somebody to make sure some buyers pay, and he needs that same person to bring the money here. We usually pay bounty hunters for this sort of work, but I threw your name in and he said he would give you a chance. There should be minimal risk involved." She told him. He perked up at this news.

He pressed the respond button. "What's the pay?" he asked. This could be some good news, and a way to prove himself to the Prime Minister and maybe gain some trust.

"5 million credits. Not the best but worth it to get yourself out there and see what the galaxy is like. It's also worth it because there should be no problems along the way. It's basically a paid errand," she informed him.

Percy agreed with everything she said. "I definitely do it. But I still need a ship to get there and get the money," he told her.

"We'll provide you with a ship and two pilots. They are waiting for you at the main facility on Kamino. You'll have to ride an Aiwha to get there," she provided details.

"Sounds good. Tell the Prime Minister I'll be there in less than 15 minutes," he told her. He knew it would take him almost no time to mist travel there but was giving himself time just in case.

"Will do. And Percy do please be safe. After all you are giving me a job here and you're a decent guy," she teased.

Percy chuckled turned the comm off. He changed into a uniform that showed he was from Kamino but let him have maneuverability in case things went badly. It was tight on the sleeves but had baggy pants that still allowed movement. The Kaminoan symbol was right above his heart. It was also the smallest size so that he could actually fit in it. He exited his quarters once again, excited to have a real task to do. This was his first time off Kamino since Earth and his heart was beating quickly.

When he got outside to the landing platform he simply jumped over the edge and plunged into the icy water. He didn't feel the cold of course, but he could still tell it was freezing. He could just barely catch a glimpse of the sea floor and saw tons of Aiwha swimming around. They looked sort of like stingrays except they were much bigger and could leap out of the water. Percy loved the creatures and could still communicate with them as they were water beings. When he got in the water, he turned himself into vapor and sped towards where the main facility was. The Prime Minister was always either here or on Coruscant and since he was giving Percy a task he must've been here.

When he saw the large facility, he traveled up towards the main landing pad where he could see a relatively large and simple cargo ship waiting for him. It had two small ion cannons on each side and one on the bottom. He could see the Prime Minister talking to two Kaminoans who looked like Percy's pilots. He formed behind the ship and walked towards them.

"Ah Percy. I appreciate your urgency. These are your two pilots, Ryann Sawn and Loe Shye. This is Percy, the one making the meeting. I was just telling them that they only need to stay on the ship and keep it running," Lama Su told him.

"So who will I be meeting and where will I be meeting them?" Percy asked. He was being impatient, but he really wanted to go.

"You'll meet the buyers in the Adrestia system, on the planet Tenosh. They'll be waiting in a city on the Southern hemisphere called Gronto. When there the pilots will land on the outskirts of the city and activate a beacon to alert the buyers of your location. They should arrive on a land transport with the payment. Please use the onboard scanner to ensure the money is real. After that just load it onto the transport and return here," he informed Percy. He felt like some kind of spy with the way Lama talked, like he was getting a payment for drugs or something.

"Sounds easy enough, I'm in. Well I already was in but now I really am," Percy rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded like an idiot to the guy giving him a job.

"Well then you'd better be off. I expect you to return within the next 6 hours unless you contact me to say otherwise," with that the Prime Minister sent them off.

Percy boarded the transport right behind the pilots. "So, how you guys doing?" he asked.

They exchanged a glance, before Ryann responded. "Not bad, how about you?"

"Same. Is this what you guys usually do, or do you do more fun things?" Percy asked again. Looks like he was carrying the conversation.

"No this is a first. Usually we're just escorting the Prime Minister to and from Coruscant but since we don't have bounty hunters doing this job, we decided to do this instead," this time Loe answered him.

"Cool," Percy remarked awkwardly. The two of them sat in the pilot seats and started the engines while Percy just wandered around the transport. After inspecting it for now reason he sat down in one of the seats behind the cockpit and just tapped his foot incessantly. They just sat in silence for the ride to Tenosh and then Gronto. When Percy heard the landing gear extend, he shot up from his chair and looked out the front window. They were there, just outside a city that resembled Earth cities. It just had plain buildings going up from the ground, nothing special.

The ramp dropped and he held his breath. This was his first adventure outside Kamino, and he was so ready. "Turn on the beacon now so they know we're here," he told the pilots. They pressed a button on the dashboard and both just leaned back in their chairs, eyes on their surroundings. Percy watched everything going on around him. Ships were unloading cargo into the city as citizens went about their jobs. Even out of the galaxy society functioned just the same.

About 10 minutes passed when he saw a land speeder coming towards them with large boxes onboard. That looked like the buyers he was supposed to be making the deal with. When they arrived they slowed to a stop and 5 figures dismounted. They looked like humans, but they had brown dried up skin, like a lizard.

"I presume you are the Kaminoan? You don't look like one. Neck's a little short eh boys?" the leader and the rest of his buddies laughed. Why these guys would need clones was a mystery.

"I'm just the guy getting the money. Give me a second I need to get a scanner," Percy told them. To him they just looked like common thugs, but he couldn't be sure. He grabbed the tool and walked back out, running it along the sides of the cargo. On it's screen it read how much and whether it was real, which it was. "Everything seems to be in order. I'll just load everything on the ship, and we can both be on our way" Percy hoped to have this go peacefully, though he had to admit he was itching for a real fight.

"Now hold on a second pal. I don't see a blaster on your belt, do you boys?" the leader said. The rest just laughed and said no. "Well then what's stopping us from just killing you and your crew and keeping the money?" the pirate guy asked.

"Well for a start that's rude. And second they'll just send bounty hunters to kill you and take the money. But if you really want to risk those odds, then by all means, kill me," Percy said, cracking his knuckles and tilting his head.

"I think I like those odds," he said and pulled out a small blaster pistol. The rest of his friends did the same. Other people on the landing bay screamed and ran away, leaving their cargo behind.

Percy hoped his sword could block blaster shots because he hadn't yet tested it yet. When the first guy shot Riptide extended in front of him and deflected the shot to the side. The rest of them went wide eyed and started blasting simultaneously. Percy rolled forward under the shots and to the first guy, cutting the blade off his gun and kicking him in the stomach. When he stumbled back he pressed to the next, smacking the blaster out of his hand and giving him a cut along the arm. It was enough to scare the guy off and he ran screaming. By now the usual adrenaline and excitement filled Percy's body and he grinned before dodging a blast and shoulder charging one of them. One to his left tried to punch him but Percy dodged and elbowed the guy in the face. While he stumbled Percy kicked his knee backwards and left the pirate in agony on the ground. That only left 3, two of which were still on thee ground. Percy swept his leg out and caught the guy standing, sending him plunging to the ground. Percy kicked the blaster out of his hands and dodge a punch from one of the others. He then headbutted him and sent an uppercut straight into his head. The guy went flying, out cold. The other two were still on the ground and Percy held his sword point to the neck of the closest one. "I suggest you tell the rest of your guys to back off, or this sword might just slip," the pirate whimpered and nodded. The others back off. "Now, I'm just gonna take this and be on my way. If I see any of you make a move that I don't like I will be far more violent with my strikes. Is that understood?" Percy questioned them. They all nodded and sprinted off. "Babies," he muttered.

When he brought the first of the cargo in he saw the two pilots looking at him shocked. He just waved and got the rest of the boxes. When they were all in he gestured to the pilots and they started the engines, taking off. The ride back to Kamino was even worse than the ride there. Percy hated how people treated him just because he could fight. When they arrived he was the first off, nearly running to get out of that ship.

"Percy! How was it?" the Prime Minister greeted him.

"It was alright. There was a little difficulty but nothing I couldn't handle," Percy told him.

"So I heard. Your pilots told me all about the fight, and you. Apparently there's more to you than meets the eye," he winked at Percy. Percy smiled a little bit at that. "Listen I'm terribly sorry for the problems. I had no idea this was going to happen, so in return I would like to raise your pay to 10 million.

Percy choked on his own saliva. "No no! There's no need it was just a little pickle, nothing I couldn't handle," he stammered.

Lama Su grinned at Percy. "I insist you take it. It will help for your little project on the other planets. Though I must admit I love a humble man. Those are hard to come buy these days." Percy just accepted his fate and nodded. "I hope to be able to convince you to help out with more projects in the future, should you want to and need the money," Lama Su told him.

Percy smiled happily, "I would love to Prime Minister."

"Please, call me Lama," he said.

Percy's smile widened and he nodded. Looks like this new life of his wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**There's the first chapter. I got nothing for the update time but hope you enjoy the chapter all the same. A little bit of a corny ending but whatever. I'm going to make next chapter the start on what would be Attack of the Clones. Please review it means a lot and I always read and respond to them. I also love suggestions as they let me make you guys happy. **

**-BagelBoy101**

**Word Count: 6997**


End file.
